


Date with an Incubus

by ashethehedgehog



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, PWP, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, Smut Shot, blowjob, here be filth, incubus!Yugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashethehedgehog/pseuds/ashethehedgehog
Summary: Atem's date with his office crush ends up not quite the way he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I promised over on Tumblr that I would post one of my smut works from my smut blog, see how it went showing some of my filth publicly. Who knows, if people like it I might be tempted to post some more :''D So let me know what you think! And please enjoy!  
> Shout out to [Tarashima](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarashima/pseuds/Tarashima) for helping me out with the initial idea!

To say Atem was nervous was an understatement. He was the very definition of the word right now, his entire being quaking with dread.

He had everything done and ready to go; candles burning incense into the air, dinner already made, and the apartment spotless. He had been doing nothing else all day except prepare for the date. It served to lessen his worries somewhat, giving his hands and body something to do and take his mind off his date’s arrival.

And then the doorbell rang.

His anxieties came crashing back into him at full force, leaving him awkwardly shifting around in front of the door trying to work up the courage to make his move.

Another ring of the doorbell set Atem into action. He grabbed the doorknob, swinging the door open with the best smile he could manage.

Standing on the other side was a man of similar height and build, except the clothes he wore were more tight fitting than Atem’s loose collared shirt and jeans, and his hair had wild purple streaking throughout it like gravity was irrelevant to it. Atem wanted nothing more than to comb his hands through the locks, they looked so soft, but he reeled himself back in to beam a smile at the man.

“Yugi, thanks for coming.” Atem stepped to the side, letting the man walk in.

To say Yugi looked stunning was an understatement. The man was drop dead gorgeous in that sparkling leather piece. Atem just wanted to stand there and admire him all day, shower him in affection and kisses. _And maybe more,_ he thought, feeling the way his blood rushed south the more he stared at Yugi.

“Are you alright? Yugi asked with a soft smile. Atem felt his legs turn to jelly, and it took all of his energy to stay upright. God Yugi’s smile was just the warmest thing ever.

“I’m fine. Are you ready for dinner?”

Yugi hummed appreciatively. “You bet I am. Hell I’m starving!”

“I’ll set the table then.” Atem finally found his legs again, shuffling off into the kitchen, Yugi trailing behind at a slower pace, looking around.

Atem busied himself with scooping a serving of rice into two bowls. The chicken he had picked for tonight’s dinner was still in the pan on the stove, the heat turned off but the pan retaining it to keep the meat warm. He picked out some pieces for each bowl, then took the bowls over to the dining table, where Yugi had already made himself comfortable.

“Enjoy.” Atem said, placing Yugi’s plate in front of him before slipping into his own chair.

As they ate, Atem couldn’t resist sneaking glances over at Yugi. He was happily eating away, his eyes half closed in bliss as he chewed.

“How’s the food?”

“It’s great,” Yugi sighed happily. “You’re an amazing cook Atem.”

Atem ducked his head to hide the blush spreading over his face. “T-Thanks. I’m glad you like it.”

They both finished the meal off, Atem moving back to the kitchen to handle the dishes.

He was just beginning to wipe over the bowls when Yugi came up to his side, wrapping an arm around Atem’s and pressing his chest to the arm.

“Yugi?” Atem asked, blinking at the other.

“The dishes can wait Atem,” Yugi brushed his cheek against Atem’s arm, his eyes fluttering half closed. “Let’s go do something _fun_.”

“I… Well, i-if you want to…” Atem stuttered, feeling a hot flush pass through his body.

Yugi was tugging him by the arm into the bedroom, giggling excitedly in a childish way. Atem was surprised he knew exactly where the bedroom was, but then again his apartment was small, and it was easy to guess where.

Once they crossed inside, Yugi pulled him down onto the bed, peppering him with kisses as he went. Atem lied down, getting comfortable to roll on his side to face Yugi, who had also spread across the bed longways. He blushed at the attention, not expecting Yugi to be the one to initiate their contact.

A hand at the back of Atem’s head tugged him forward to meet Yugi’s lips in a kiss. Yugi hungrily attacked his mouth, sucking Atem’s bottom lip and creating loud smacking sounds between them.

Atem could hardly believe this was the same guy who was always so quiet and shy around the office. Not that Atem was complaining of course; it only served to turn him on even more than he already was.

Then Yugi suddenly pulled back, much to Atem’s protest, moving to kiss Atem’s neck softly instead, his hands making soothing circle patterns over Atem’s arms while he whispered things in Atem’s ear that Atem couldn’t quite make out. Yugi’s soothing voice was doing wonders to the tension in his body, and he felt everything begin to slip away. Yugi was continuing to rub his hand up and down Atem’s arm, whispering softly into his ear while planting kisses on skin wherever it was closest.

“I… What…?” Atem felt his eyelids droop, and suddenly it was impossible to keep his head up. He let it fall back onto the pillows on his bed, sighing contently at the softness of them. It would be so easy to just…

But he had been waiting so long for this night, he couldn’t just let it end because he was tired.

He tried to pull himself back up, but his body was already sluggish and resisted his commands.

“What…?” Atem slurred out, blinking lazily.

“Sleep, Atem. You’re tired, remember?” Yugi murmured, his voice close enough to Atem’s ear that it cast vibrations over the shell.

“But…” Atem struggled to remember what it was he had to do. He couldn’t sleep, but why again?

“Sleep.” Yugi purred, a hand trailing through Atem’s hair, feather soft to the touch. “Then the _real_ fun begins.”

Atem gave into the sensations, barely hearing Yugi’s muttering, letting his eyes close all the way. It didn’t take long for sleep to pull him in.

“ _Gotcha_.”

* * *

He woke in a place very similar to his bedroom.

Except it was wrong, _very_ wrong. The landscape was all the same; nothing seemed out of place. But the shade of everything seemed off. It was like he was wearing dark sunglasses indoors, everything looked darker and frankly more than a little unsettling.

And where was Yugi? Hadn’t they both been here, about to…

He shimmied off the bed, taking wary steps forward, towards the door. He couldn’t shake off the feeling he was being watched, and it made him hasten his movements.

He swung into the next room, expecting it to be his lounge area and kitchen. He was dead wrong.

What greeted him instead was a giant four poster bed completely dominating the room with its presence. He couldn’t see anything else; the corners of the room shrouded in deep shadows.

The bed itself was covered in rich shades of red, the shine of the silky looking fabric standing in stark difference to the darkness in the rest of the room.

And there, sitting at the edge of the bed in the middle, was Yugi.

“Hiya!” Yugi grinned, waving at Atem like this was normal.

“Yugi? What’s… What’s happening?” Atem asked slowly, glancing around as he walked up to the other.

Yugi just watched him, reaching out to tug at Atem’s clothes when he was close enough, trying to pull him down onto the bed.

“Yugi what’s wrong?” Atem tried again, frowning when Yugi still didn’t answer him. He took Yugi’s hands in his own, away from his clothes. “Say something! Where are we?”

“In your dream, of course. You’re asleep, remember?” Yugi beamed a smile at him, and Atem felt his gut skin at the feeling it gave him. His senses were telling him something was horribly wrong here.

“How are you here then? You’re part of the dream? Why?” Atem felt his mind clutter up with the torrent of questions, unsure what to make of the situation.

“Why, I’m here to make your dreams come true of course.” Yugi titled his head, smile still wide across his face.

“But can’t you see something’s wrong? I mean, if you’re in my dream, then you’re not the real Yugi, and… I’m just confused, and it doesn’t feel right.”

“Don’t you want to have any fun?” Yugi pouted, and it took all of Atem’s self-control not to cave in to that face.

It was then Atem noticed something moving on the bed just behind Yugi. He squinted his eyes only to widen them in shock as two, great black wings curled up from Yugi’s back.

He took a shaky step back, his mouth going dry at the sight of the wings and they were _wrong wrong wrong._

“What are you? You’re… You’re not _human_.” Atem narrowed his eyes, taking another step back, anything to gain some distance from this… _thing_ he had thought was his crush.

Yugi slipped off the bed to wrap his arms around Atem in one smooth movement.  _Definitely_  not human. Atem barely had time to flinch as he felt those hands grip at his back, and Yugi’s lips were close to his ear.

“I’m everything you’ve ever wanted, Atem.” Yugi whispered huskily, licking over Atem’s ear.

It was doing awful things to the tightening sensation in his pants, regardless of the situation.

Then Yugi suddenly pushed him back and- when had the bed moved behind Atem?- he slammed down onto the sheets, legs dangling over the edge.

Yugi’s hands were on his hips, tugging him upwards as they smoothed over Atem’s skin.

Atem instinctively shifted back further into the bed to get away from Yugi’s touch, shivering. Soon enough his head hit the end of the bed, the wall barring him from gaining any further distance. He could only watch as Yugi stalked over to him, a victorious smile on his face.

The demon- because only something from the depths of hell would have wings like  _that_ \- purred as he climbed his way over Atem, hands digging into the soft fabric of the sheets on either side of him. Atem could only press further into the wall, his options already gone. The only exit out of the bedroom was on the far side of the room, in the door he had entered through.

And Yu- the _demon_ \- was siting between him and that freedom.

More accurately, the demon was currently straddling him. Atem tried to wriggle away, but the demon had him pinned well.

“That won’t work,” It said, as if sensing Atem’s intentions. “You won’t be able to overpower me.”

“Oh yeah? Try me.” Atem growled in response, making his struggles more intense. He tried to buck off the bed, using his arms as supports but the demon snatched them into the air, taking away the power behind the movement. Atem was just left flopping his limbs around uselessly and somewhat embarrassingly.

“Calm down, Atem.” It said smoothly, bringing its face close to Atem’s face, their lips almost brushing. “We’ve barely even started.”

“You can’t be Yugi! You’re some kind of demon!” Atem tried to pull his head back, but the demon only moved its face closer to Atem’s, pushing against his lips.

Atem suddenly felt a bolt of fire explode through his body, and he gasped into the kiss, his body reacting to the touch.

Yugi gave him a hum of approval, deepening the kiss with a tilt of his head. Atem found his body relaxing without his permission, his mind sending panic waves to useless limbs. _What’s happening?_ He groaned around Yugi’s mouth, sounding more like a moan than he wanted to admit.

Yugi pulled their lips apart to give Atem a sly smile. “But I  _am_  Yugi. And you still want me.” He said matter-of-factly.

Atem wanted to deny it, curse out and struggle under the demon. But he- Yugi was right, Atem was pained to admit. He did still want Yugi terribly, his body’s reactions evidence enough of it. Even now, he wanted to moan at the image of Yugi’s body, black leather sitting snuggly over his entire form, the wings curled behind him to appear small once again.

His mind was foggy, and it was hard to concentrate. His cock was beginning to stir to life, making itself painfully obvious as it bulged upwards in his pants.

Suddenly there was a cool feeling on his chest, and he jumped. Yugi had wriggled his hands underneath Atem’s shirt and was brushing over his nipples.

“W-Wait, stop. Please.” Atem whined, sucking in his breath in an attempt to hold off on his growing need.

Yugi surprisingly did stop, tilting his head up to regard Atem.

“Didn’t you want this? I thought you were interested.” He said, hands gripping the fabric of Atem’s shirt.

“I… I did. B-But, you’re not a… a  _human_.” Atem stressed the last word, raising his eyebrows to look pointedly at Yugi.

“Obviously,” Yugi scoffed, seemingly unfazed by this. “I’m an incubus. What did you expected when I dragged you into your dream?”

“I expected to have a dinner date with someone I had been crushing on- in Mana’s words- ‘horribly’.”

“And we did that; this is just the added bonus. I know you still want this.” Yugi moved his hand over Atem’s bulge, squeezing it as if to further his point.

“I-I… W-Well…” Atem stammered, finding Yugi’s wandering hand  _very_  distracting.

“I only want to bring you pleasure Atem. And I promise that is all you will experience. I’m not here to eat you, or steal your soul; just pleasure you. You just need to stop resisting my magic and let it take over.” Then Yugi sighed, giving him one of those smiles Atem knew so well. “Listen, if this is all too much for you… Maybe I scared you more than I realised. I thought you could handle it, that you’d be into it… But I suppose supernatural things still get you humans skittish.”

“I just…” Atem swallowed, getting his bearings about him. “Why in a dream then? Why reveal your, uh, true form? If we had just had sex being awake I wouldn’t have known the difference.”

“Because I can’t feed on you awake,” Yugi hummed, “being awake in my demon presence would do awful things to your libido, and you’d probably go insane with your lust.”

Atem’s face paled. “Oh.”

“Oh indeed.”

“That bad?”

“Yes.”

“Huh.”

“Atem.”

“Yes?”

Yugi gave him a pointed look. “You’re avoiding the question. Do you want this or not?”

“Well uh,” Atem swallowed nervously. “Do I have a choice?”

“If you don’t want to, then I’ll stop and leave you alone.” Yugi nodded.

Leave him alone? But… Atem frowned, his brows pinching closer together. He didn’t mean forever, did he? Yugi wasn’t going  _away_. But… But he had spent so long working up the courage to ask Yugi out. He didn’t want to back down now.

“No, I don’t want you to go away, I just… I like you, Yugi. A lot. But this is all very confusing please understand.” Atem groaned, letting his head fall back to hit the pillow.

“Then don’t think about it.” Yugi said, moving his face back down to nuzzle against Atem’s neck, sucking the skin there. His hand wandered down to Atem’s pants, and he looked Atem in the eye, tugging pointedly on the fabric.

“Do you want this?” He asked again, gaze unwavering.

“I…” Atem paused. Did he want this? Truly? The answer came to him easier than he thought it would. No matter the situation, he could still feel Yugi’s warm smile and knew what he wanted. “I do. I… I want  _you_ , Yugi.”

Yugi nodded, reaching forward to give Atem a chaste kiss on his lips. He moved down Atem’s body, shedding the clothes as he went. He tugged Atem’s pants and underwear down in one fluent motion, like he had had years of practice doing it.

Atem’s bobbing erection was freed, leaking a healthy amount of cum already.

“Mmm, let’s see how you taste.” Yugi purred, dipping down to suck his lips over the trail of cum. Atem moaned as Yugi’s hot breath ghosted over his head, the demon’s lips pressing onto the side.

“Delicious.” Yugi licked his lips, bending back down to taste more.

Atem felt his body flush as warmth surged through him, stronger than he had ever experienced before. He stared down at Yugi, his eyelids drooping as Yugi’s warm lips brushed over his length.

Then Yugi was sucking, coaxing out more cum as he moved his lips over the head, the warm walls of his mouth encircling Atem’s cock. Atem moaned, the already burning sensation of his erection doubling in intensity under the demon’s touch. He tried to stifle the feeling by gripping the bedsheets tightly, but it was impossible to get his mind off the sensations.

His body grew flustered as Yugi increased the speed of his actions, taking more of Atem’s cock into his mouth, his tongue batting against it as it slipped in.

“Y-Yugi, I’m going to…” Atem choked out, gritting his teeth through hazy eyes at the building heat pooling in his stomach. He was surprised how fast the pressure built up, not used to feeling so close to release so soon. He assumed it had something to do with Yugi being an incubus, some kind of power he didn’t know about. It didn’t matter to him right now; his dick was incredibly hot, and Yugi’s wet mouth wasn’t doing anything to alleviate it. In fact it only left him craving more.

Yugi glanced up at Atem just as he buried Atem’s cock fully in his mouth. The heat burned white hot, and Atem screamed as he jerked forward as much as possible, his release spurting out of his dick directly into Yugi’s mouth.

Yugi just swallowed it all greedily, not letting a single drop escape. He continued to suck Atem’s length, milking out the last dribble of cum the best he could. Only when Atem’s dick was limp in his mouth did he pull back, giving the underside one last lick.

Atem was panting too heavily to talk. He just watched Yugi move around, the demon resituating himself to be sideways against Atem.

Yugi was purring deep in his chest, snuggling up against Atem’s side. He nuzzled into Atem’s neck, giving soft kisses to the skin there.

“That was one of the best meals I’ve ever had,” he hummed, “you really are a great cook Atem. I’m  _very_  satisfied now.”

“Y-Yugi!” Atem’s face burned, no doubt reddening quickly. “Don’t say it like that, it’s… embarrassing!”

“But you taste so delicious Atem.” Yugi whispered, tilting his head up to kiss Atem’s lips. “I could just ravish you for eternity.”

Atem froze, staring at the demon with slight fear.

“With your permission, silly.” Yugi rolled his eyes, butting his cheek against Atem’s. “I wouldn’t hold you hostage or anything. I’ve been waiting ages for you to ask me out, and now that you finally have I don’t want to let you go. But I respect you too much to ever hold you to a relationship against your will. The choice is yours, Atem.”

Atem relaxed, pulling an arm around Yugi, sighing contently as Yugi curled in closer. “Before I do any deciding, I expect answers to any questions I have in the morning.” He said.

“Mmmm. Whatever you wish.” Yugi mumbled, his eyes already drifting closed. Atem watched him fall asleep, the demon’s breathing evening out.

He took a moment to bring his hand to Yugi’s cheek, touching the soft skin there.  _Still so beautiful…_  He bit his lip, thinking. Maybe it wasn’t so bad, all of this. There was the initial shock for sure, but now… He didn’t think Yugi  _seemed_  like the kind of demon to want to steal his soul. And he had obliged to all of Atem’s requests, really, when Atem thought about it.

 _And I really do still like him a lot…_  Atem would be lying if he said the blowjob Yugi had just given him wasn’t the best he had ever had. It was euphoric, and the more Atem thought on it the more he could feel himself craving more. Was that a side effect from having sex with an incubus? Or was that just simply him wanting more of Yugi?

 _Tomorrow. I’ll get my answers tomorrow,_  Atem thought, starving off his rampant mind in favour of sleep.  _Then I can decide._


End file.
